Master Jailer (Supergirl)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Master Jailer from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Master Jailer. The Master Jailer is a villain in the first season of Supergirl. The Master Jailer starts tracking down the escapees from Fort Rozz, executing every prisoner he captures as he believes they forfeited their right to live by committing crimes. He is portrayed by Jeff Branson. History When the DEO finds out about Gabriel Philips, a former Fort Rozz prisoner who is hiding in a warehouse in town, they head out to apprehend him. However, arriving at the warehouse they find Philips, tied to a chair, begging for help. The team is then attacked by Master Jailer, who is clad in futuristic armor and uses extraterrestrial weaponry to defeat the DEO team. After the DEO is defeated, Master Jailer grabs Philips and flies off with him. After escaping with Philips, Master Jailer brings him to his hideout where he interrogates the criminal. After revealing that he knows of Philips crimes, he tells Philips that disguising as a human will not keep him from facing justice. He demands that Philips shows his true self but Philips feigns ignorance, claiming that he does not know what Master Jailer is talking about, but Master Jailer activates a laser above Philips that is slowly moving towards his head. The shocked Philips claims that there is no death penalty on Krypton but Master Jailer coldly replies that they are not on Krypton. Philips eventually gives in and turns into his true form. When he asks to be let go, however, Master Jailer executes him by beheading him with the guillotine-like laser while stating that no one escapes him. When the DEO investigates, they find out that Master Jailer has executed at least five other criminals by beheading them, dropping their heads and corpses near the river. The DEO also finds out that Master Jailer is killing his victims in the order they have been incarcerated. Meanwhile, Master Jailer has tracked down the next escapee. Before he can kill or capture him, however, he is confronted by Supergirl. A fight breaks out in which Master Jailer gets hold of Supergirl with the chains he is shooting out of a mechanism concealed in his wrists. However, Supergirl is able to use the chains against Master Jailer. Eventually, Master Jailer is able to chain Supergirl to a wall and in the time it takes her to free herself, Master Jailer has fled with his new captive. After the chains are examined by the DEO, the DEO deduces that the person behind Master Jailer is the CCPD detective Warren, who together with his partner Draper had helped the DEO with the case. During a shift with Draper, Warren is arrested by Supergirl and the DEO. However, during the arrest Draper reveals himself as Master Jailer, shoots Warren and Alex and then escapes with Kara as his captive. He brings Kara inside his headquarter where he locks her up in a cage. Meanwhile, the DEO identifies Draper as an alien from the planet Trombus, who was a prison guard in Fort Rozz. In her cage, Kara is approached by Draper who claims that her mother would have been proud that Kara is following in her footsteps - dealing punishment to those who have sinned. He then opens the cell next to Kara, grabbing the prisoner and claiming that justice will be dealt. Kara is forced to watch as Master Jailer forces the prisoner into his guillotine. While Kara begs for the man's life, Master Jailer realizes that he will have to kill Kara as well. Before the sentence can be carried out, however, the spaceship is stormed by the DEO who have found the ship underneath Carl Draper's vacation cottage. Master Jailer attacks the team, including Alex whom he nearly kills. While she is being throttled, however, Alex shoots her gun at the ceiling, destroying the mechanism that mimics the red sun of Krypton and thus takes Kara's powers. With her powers refueled, Kara breaks out of her cage and easily overpowers Draper. Gallery MasterJailerAppears2.png MasterjailerAppears.png MasterJailerExecution.png MasterJailerFight.png MasterJailerReveal.png MasterJailerGuillotine.png Trivia *This is the Arrowverse adaptation of the DC villain Master Jailer. *His philosophy that criminals deserve death is similar to the Marvel anti-hero, Punisher, however, Jailer's methods are far more extreme, as he is willing to hurt and kill innocent civilians. Navigation de:Master Jailer (Arrowverse) Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Supervillains Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Deceased Category:Vigilante Category:DC Villains